


I Demand Satisfaction

by Katealexandra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealexandra/pseuds/Katealexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Emma wakes in an empty bed to the unmistakable sounds of her pirate enjoying a long shower. Aroused by his pleasure and put off he didn't invite her to join him, she takes matters into her own hands. And it leads them both down a very fun, very satisfying path. Based on Tumblr prompts - KateAlexandra26 on Tumblr if you want to send a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CS Hiatus Challenge Day 31 Prompt: “The urge to interrupt him was overwhelming…”

Emma awoke to the sound of the shower running. The bed next to her was still warm meaning Killian could have only been awake for a few minutes. Emma got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door, thinking of how wonderful it would be to join him under the warm water. As she was about to open the bathroom door, she heard a soft groan and the unmistakable sound of hand against wet flesh. 

Emma removed her hand from the doorknob and stepped back. Emma wasn't sure why he hadn't woken her, she could've taken care of him. The urge to interrupt him was overwhelming. To walk in, join him in the shower, kneel before him, take him in her hands or mouth and wring those sounds from him herself. 

The heat was pooling between her legs just thinking about it. For whatever reason, he had chosen to satisfy his own needs, so that was exactly what she would do. She walked over to her dresser and extracted a small box. Unlocking it with her magic, she selected a toy and went back to their bed, discarding her nightgown and panties before she laid in the center of the mattress. 

Emma turned the dial on the dildo and tentatively touched it to her clit. She bucked up at the intensity of the feeling, a need for more taking hold. She palmed her breast as she pressed the toy into her, reveling in the vibrations that pulsed through her. Her hand was moving of its own volition, thumb pushing against the dial of the dildo increasing the pulsating of the toy to the maximum speed and pushing the dildo in and out of her throbbing center at a rapid pace. She was so close to falling apart, she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open nor did she see the pirate standing slack-jawed watching her mouth fall open in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her.

Killian stood at the edge of their bed watching her orgasm fade, her breathing calming as she returned to herself. He hadn't wished to wake her. She'd had such poor sleep in the last few weeks since they had gotten back from the Underworld, he felt guilty at waking her to satisfy his own lust. She must have heard him and been aroused by him taking his own pleasure. Seeing her like this he was already hard again. 

"Killian, stop standing there like an idiot and get over here." The words had a harsh edge to them and he knew she must have said something else to him that he'd been to dumbstruck to process.

"As you wish."

He climbed onto the bed and touched his hand to her quim. She was soaked and moaned loudly as three of his fingers slipped inside her. He pumped his hand a few times, she moaned louder.

Emma swatted his hand away and grabbing his cock. "Need you now, damn it!"

He lined himself up and thrust into her. Emma sighed as he stretched her. The dildo had achieved her goal but was nothing compared to the feeling of his thick cock filling her. However he was moving so damn slow it was driving her insane.

"Fuck me, Killian."

Killian didn't want to hurt her, always taking great care not to overwhelm her with his needs. He continued his slow pace.

"Emma..."

Emma was having none of it. "I woke up to find you jerking off in the shower and I was quite put out you didn't ask me to join you. You left me wanting and I demand satisfaction."

Killian almost laughed at her words. Typically those that used the phrase 'I demand satisfaction' had done so because they were challenging him to a duel for some heinous deed. This was a duel of different kind.

"Well as I am a gentleman, let it never be said that I left a lady wanting." He replied with a gentle bowing of his head.

"I don't need the gentleman, I want the pirate!" she hissed, digging her nails into his ass. Emma was getting frustrated with his constant holding back. Like she was made of glass and he was afraid she'd break.

Killian smirked. "Well then, I am fairly certain I once promised when I jabbed you with my sword you'd feel it. Time to make good on that promise."

Killian slid his bad arm under her arse, pulling her closer and lifting her to change their angle at the same time. He tapped his hand against her thigh and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand moved to her clit and he pressed his thumb to the bundle of nerves in slow circles as his hips moved faster.

"Harder. Fuck me harder!" Emma cried out, barely able to form the words. The grueling pace he was keeping wasn't one that could last much longer. She grabbed at his arm and pulled him down to her. She had a desperate need to kiss him. She pressed her mouth to his, tongues meeting and fighting for dominance of the other. He broke off and kissed a wet trail along her neck to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and let out a low growl.

Killian could feel how close she was, he was almost there himself. Complying with her request, he slammed into her over and over at breakneck speed.

"Come for me, love," he whispered in her ear. It was the last push she needed, her walls clenching him, drawing him over the edge with her. He came hard, not stopping his movements until the spasms of her own orgasm subsided. 

Killian collapsed onto the bed, pulling her into his arms as he rolled them to their sides. Emma sighed, feeling utterly relaxed in his arms. 

"Whatever the reason you've been holding back, don't. Not anymore. I think we both know I can I handle it." She grinned, popping the t.

"Aye, love. That you can. I just didn't want to hurt you or overwhelm you with my desires," Killian said nervously. 

"Killian, I understand but if you're doing something I don't like or is too much, I will tell you. If you want to test the limits of that or try something new, tell me. I love you and trust you and I'm pretty adventurous if given the opportunity."

Killian should have known she would feel this way. She was bloody amazing and his match in every way. Killian smiled and met her lips with a gentle kiss. 

"So if I have a desire I simply need tell you and you're willing to try?"

"Yeah, you show me your list and I'll show you mine," Emma laughed. She rolled over and pressed her back to his front, fluffing the pillow as she prepared to go back to sleep.

"List? What do you mean list?" Killian was intrigued and concerned at the same time. 

"Sleep now, Killian. Talk later," Emma yawned.

"Swan, what the bloody hell is on this list of yours?" Killian asked, brushing her hair out of his face. Her eyes were closed, he could feel her breathing even out as sleep found her. She needed to rest and exhausted post-sex sleep was soundest he could give her. His curiosity would have to wait. And he'd _definitely_ need to set about making a list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with the Captain, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @deathbycaptainswan sent a prompt asking for dom!Emma + a dash of tying Killian up. This is part 1 of that prompt.

Emma was terribly nervous. After the other day, she got distracted by the latest madness and so this morning as she made breakfast for her and Killian to share she had broached the topic of her list again. He listened to her explain what she wanted and she couldn’t believe he agreed to humor her request. She half expected Killian to laugh but he didn’t. His expression was unreadable for several, frustrating minutes.

Then he had flashed her a shit-eating grin. “Why would I make fun of your desires? I enjoy seeing you come undone and I’m certain your heightened state from enacting your fantasy will be a pleasurable enterprise for us both. Besides, since you mentioned your list, I’ve take the liberty of composing my own list.”

Emma shivered in excitement at the thought of what her pirate might have on his own list. What could her centuries old pirate have yet to do? What did he want to do to her?

“We aren’t talking about my desires right now, Emma. And just so you know, my list exists first and foremost because of things I’d like to _do with you_ or _have you do to me_. That’s the important thing to me, love, that it’s about our mutual pleasure.”

Damn his ability to read her. It was frustrating at times but it was because he knew her so well.

“Ok. So I feel like we should make sure we each have a safe word. You, know in case, it becomes too much and you want to stop,” Emma affirmed.

“I’m familiar with the concept but I love a challenge, darling, so I doubt I’ll have need of such a code word. However, should I need you to cease I’ll say beanstalk,” he conceded.

“Ok. Just for reference my safe word is apple. Not that I’ll need to use it tonight. I mean, if you’re still okay with this? I would understand if you were uncomfortable.”

And he had assured her he trusted her completely. They went about their individual work days and he promised to be at the Jolly Roger at 5pm for an evening sailing.

Emma was pacing the deck when she heard him call to her. “Permission to _come_ aboard, Captain?”

Emma looked up to see him dressed in his black leather pants, black shirt and vest. She loved his pirate outfit, just seeing him dressed like this made her wet. She adjusted her red corset and her sword belt. Her leather pants hugged her ass so well, she could see Killian appraising her form as she approached the gangway. _Time to get into character._

“You have permission to board. As for coming, we shall see if I grant you that pleasure,” she snarled, circling him as he stood for her to appraise. “What is your name sailor?”

Emma eyed Killian with curiosity. She remembered the time they had spent in Isaac’s story as though she had actually lived it and she knew he did too. She had asked Killian to role play that world’s version of himself, to be submissive to her. His eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn’t read in the brief moment he broke character.

* * *

Killian approached the Jolly and almost stepped aboard but saw Emma pacing at the helm. She wore a white top cover with red, jewel encrusted corset, and leather pants that hugged her lovely arse as though they had been painted on her form. Her sword belt hung at her waist and her long blond hair had been divided into many individual braids and then gathered into a ponytail. His pants grew uncomfortably tight as his erection swelled to life.

She was the Captain for the evening, best start off on the right footing. And so he did something he hadn’t done in centuries.

“Permission to _come_ aboard, Captain?”

“You have permission to board. As for coming, we shall see if I grant you that pleasure,” she laughed, (and he knew he would have to wait very patiently). He barely stepped on the deck before she held up her hand for him to stand still for her to circle and appraise him. “What is your name sailor?”

“Killian, my lady,” he replied, not meeting her eyes.

“It’s captain or mistress, sailor. I’m no fucking lady. Understand?” _Fuck yes! Gods, he was enjoying this so much already._

“Yes, Captain,” he nodded, blue eyes finding green.

“So you wish to join my crew?” she demanded.

“Yes, Captain. I’m very loyal. If you let me, I’d follow you to the end of the world or time.”

“And what about mastery of your sword? Would I benefit from your skill?” Emma asked, cupping his cock through his pants. He felt for a moment like he might come in his pants like an untested youth.

“Captain, I am not sure I understand you,” his voice came out a pitch higher than normal.

“Have you ever buried your cock inside a woman’s cunt? Do you know how to please a woman? Fuck, have you ever even touched a woman before?”

She smirked at him and quirked her eyebrow. He knew she’d make a hell of a pirate and he could see she was clearly enjoying this. And so was he. But Killian wanted to fuck her so badly and his eyes betrayed him for a moment before he schooled his responses to fit the role she had requested of him.

“Only in my wildest dreams, Captain.”

“If you do exactly as I say, I can give everything you’ve ever dreamed of and more. What do you say, sailor, do you want more than your wildest dream?” Emma purred, eyes hooded with desire, applying more pressure to his manhood.

Killian stifled a groan, but knew he needed to respond. “Aye, Captain. I most certainly do.”

“Then follow me,” Emma turned and descended into the Captain’s cabin. She waved her hand, setting a spell on the Jolly Roger, commanding the ship to sail without any crew. He paused a moment, looking around his ship to ensure all was well before trailing after her obediently.

By the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs Emma had shed her boots and pants and was halfway through unlacing her corset. She stripped both corset and shirt over her head. Killian remembered his character was supposedly untested, but his Swan was so beautiful, it wasn’t hard to be struck by the beauty of her naked form.

“Strip for me, sailor,” Emma commanded, her voice faltering just a moment. He eyed her suspiciously. She glared at him and he took off his clothes, lazily peeling each item from his body so as to torture her.

* * *

Killian stripped his clothes slowly, his eyes looking anywhere and everywhere but hers. When he was done with his clothes, he put his hand on his brace and looked to her silently for her command.

“Leave it. I don’t mind a little danger. You won’t hurt me, will you?”

“Never,” Killian promised.

“What if I ask you to? Will you do as your mistress commands?” Emma challenged, running her fingers over his hook suggestively, caressing the metal appendage.

She could see the fight in Killian’s eyes about hurting her, but it was mixed with something darker, more dangerous. Emma ran her sharpened nails along his cheek, her hand falling to his chest. She pressed hard, scratching his chest at the same time she captured his lips. He let her plunder his mouth, moaning into hers as her tongue aggressively tangled with his.

“Pain can be pleasurable, but maybe we shall save that for next time,” Emma sighed, moving to sit on the desk and spreading her legs wide. “I want you to fuck me with your tongue and then your fingers. Don’t touch yourself. Now, on your knees for your Captain.”

* * *

Killian sank to his knees and ran his hand and hook over her thighs. Her hands fisted handfuls of his hair, pushing his face in front of her sopping wet cunt. She proceeded to give him instructions, how to lick her, how much pressure to apply, commands to suck on her clit. Eventually she stopped commanding him, simply allowing him do what she had instructed as she collapsed back onto the desk. His cock was throbbing so much, he really wanted to take himself in hand but she had refused him permission to touch himself. So instead he slipped two fingers into her heat, pumping them in and out slowly.

Emma moaned and grabbed his head hard, rubbing his face into her juices. He got the hint and moved his fingers faster and sucked her clit hard one final time. Emma screamed her pleasure, not caring how loud she was. But Killian’s fingers remained and slowly building her back to her peak. He wasn’t done with her yet.

“You certainly aim to please. I thought you said you’d never touched a woman before,” Emma growled, “How did you gain such talent?”

“I like to read, Mistress. Books can teach you a lot about carnal pleasures,” Killian confessed. That much was true. Killian had gained a lot of valuable insight from books and manuscripts over the centuries.

“You lied to me, sailor. I will punish you later. My need to be fucked is greater than my need to punish you. Carry me to the bed,” Emma demanded.

“As you wish, Mistress. I will gladly accept my punishment,” Killian complied. He couldn’t wait to break character and tell her of a few things on his list that would satisfy her need for him to be submissive. Once he laid her on the bed, he aligned his cock to tease her entrance, rubbing his tip through her wetness.

“Get your cock inside of me, damn it!” Emma cursed, thrusting her hips up.

“Aye, Mistress, I was simply awaiting your command,” Killian pointed out.

“Fuck me! But don’t come. I want you to fuck me until you’re begging me for release,” Emma hissed as he thrust into her. “Tell me what it feels like.”

* * *

“Your quim is so tight, like a vice gripping me. It’s warm, almost unbearably so. You feel amazing, your juices easing my passage, allowing me to impale you on cock,” Killian praised, thrusting hard to prove his point. His hook pressed on the valley between her breasts, circling back to her breasts before the cold metal flicked over her hardened nipples, each in turn.

She loved when he talked dirty and she needed that right now. Emma knew exactly what she wanted next. They moved in sync, bodies crashing into the other, the sounds of his grunts and mumbled curses as he fucked her hard pulled her into the waves of another orgasm. His pace slowed for a few minutes before his hips found a steady rhythm again and Emma contracted her inner muscles around him. His steady pace was thrown off by her Kegel exercises, his hips moving erratically while he moaned loudly.

“Mistress, please, I humbly beg you: please will you let me come?” Killian pleaded, eyes darkened with desire.

Emma used her strength and Killian’s distraction against him to flip their positions. She grabbed his hook pulled him to her clit, relishing the feel of the cool metal, dragged his hand to her hip. “I’m going to ride you hard and I command you to make me come using your hook. Make me come again and then join me. You need to be sure to thank me for my mercy afterwards.”

Killian didn’t waste single breath, circling his hook on her clit as she instructed and thrusting up into her. Emma met him thrust for thrust, running her hands into her hair to keep it from her neck, not holding back as she fucked him. His hand on her hip anchored her as pleasure splintered through her body. He moved his hook away from her, settling it into the mattress so he didn’t harm either of them. Emma rose and fell, panting from the exertion, Killian groaning each time she sank down on him. He thrust forcefully into her, faltering as his body let go. Emma could feel him pulsing as his release coated her walls, the sensation of him coming within her pushed her over the edge one last time. Emma’s hands fell to Killian’s chest, pointed nails raking over his pecs down to his stomach, pressing hard enough to draw blood. Emma’s inner muscles continued contracting as the aftershocks of their orgasms continued.

“Thank you for your mercy, Captain,” Killian whispered, head collapsed on the pillow of his bunk.

Emma climbed off of him and magicked a cloth to clean the semen that was leaking and rolling down her leg. Once cleaned, Emma joined Killian on the bed. Deciding she was done with their role play for now, Emma spoke.

“I love you so much. I enjoyed that immensely,” Emma grinned, curling against Killian and pulling a blanket over them.

“Love, if you give me a few minutes, I’ll be ready to go again, if you desire,” Killian proposed.

“No, I want to sleep for a bit,” Emma yawned.

“Ok, when you wake, maybe you could tie me up and punish me. I have a few items hidden here in my cabin I can retrieve for you and maybe the Mistress could come back out to play? Check a few things from my list?” Killian’s eyebrow arched in question, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Emma felt excitement tingling in her core, thinking about getting a chance to explore this experience further with him. Trust was so important and she couldn’t really say that her prior relationships offered her that opportunity.

“While we are resting, why don’t you tell me what you want me to do? So I can fulfill your fantasy?”

As Killian outlined a few of the things off his list, Emma’s smile grew wider. She should’ve know she didn’t need to feel shy or afraid to share fantasies: it was fun and pleasurable for them of both. Emma was looking forward to stepping into the role of Mistress again and testing both of their limits. This first round felt like she had dipped her toes into it and now she was ready to dive in since Killian was game. Lord, she needed to get some sleep.


End file.
